If It Had Happened Any Other Way
by HermioneBelleAthena
Summary: This story chronicles the lives of Fred and George Weasley, starting when they first arrive at Hogwarts. Boring classes, Quidditch tryouts, crushes, and even unexpected tragedies come the way of these wily twins. This story is told from the point of view of multiple characters, and you can find which one it is by looking after the chapter. Ex: Chapter One (George).
1. Chapter 1: The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter One: The Sorting Ceremony (George)  
(Note: My Sorting Ceremony has 28 names listed, so it seems a bit lengthy. If you wish, you can skip the names, unless they have extra text by them such as Windell Hooch.)

George watched the Sorting Ceremony for the first time by the side of his best friend: Fred. Standing and waiting for their turn, they held hands and grinned, though they were both nervous, but they wouldn't let anyone know.

"Bell, Tessa," called Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house, which was the house both George and his brother were hoping for.

A timid looking girl hurried up to the stool with the legendary Sorting Hat on it, which apparently could sing. The hat thought for just a bit when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" The girl scampered off to a table donned with red and gold.

"Bufstroll, Devon."

A black haired boy ran up and sat down. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" This continued for a while.

"Campbell, Issac."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cyprian, Melpomene."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Diggory, Cedric."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Drussel, Eric."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Edgecombe, Louis."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Fairchild, Wendy."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Girrand, Hank."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Grey, Jessica."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hooch, Windell."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" A woman with piercing yellow eyes seemed delighted at this and cheered Windell on.

"Johnson, Angelina."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jordan, Lee."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longfellow, Danica."

"SLYTHERIN!" A murmur came from the Slytherins because Longfellow was most definitely not a Wizarding name.

"Macmillan, Ralph."

The hat hemmed and hawed about this Ralph. Finally, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Malkin, Ariadne."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Plank, Galene."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rookwood, Orithyia."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Seeve, Emilia."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Silverton, Athella."

The hat looked puzzled. It seemed as though the hat were speaking to this Silverton girl, but no one could hear anything. The hat at last bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Sound, Eliza."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Spinnet, Alicia."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thorn, Jennifer."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Treville, Ulysses."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Fred." George sighed. Why was Fred ALWAYS first?

The hat hardly touched his head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, George." There was a murmur through the crowd that George had kind of expected.

As George was sitting on the stool, he focused on being with his brother. He had to get Gryffindor now. Not because his parents were in it, not because all of his older brothers were in it, but because Fred was in it. And that was all that really mattered. The hat settled on his head and quickly announced that George was most definitely a "GRYFFINDOR!" As George was jumping off, he thought he could hear the hat chuckling and saying, "Those Weasley twins will be fun, no doubt."

George sat right next to Fred, who high-fived him, along with Percy, who did the same. "Good job, George!" he said. George turned to watch the rest of the ceremony.

"Yaxley, Busiris."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zabini, Andres." The last boy ran up to the stool and sat there confidently.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Finally, it was over. Professor Dumbledore stood and spoke:  
"Another great year is about to begin. I would like to announce some rules for the first years and anyone who might need to be reminded…"

George tuned him out. Though he respected Prof. Dumbledore, he had no regard for the rules, just as Fred.

"And I would like to say a word: Gyroscope!"

"Georgie, I think I could get used to Prof. Dumbledore," Fred said, smiling at this.

"Now, let the feast begin!" George and Fred both reached toward some roast beef. Grinning, they tore a piece in half and put one half on their plates. George looked around for other first years. One was sitting right across from him: A girl with her blonde hair pulled neatly back into a ponytail.

"I'm Alicia. You two must be Fred and George." Fred nodded, chewing a bite of pasta. Another first year boy turned to them. His hair was dyed a shade of blue that you would see in a pool. "I'm Ulysses. I'm a pureblood. Not that it matters, but the dyed hair my parents don't really approve of. I don't care." He stated this nonchalantly, and a girl with stormy gray eyes pushed him away so she could sit closer to the throng of first years. "Since we are doing introductions, I am Tessa, but Alicia here already knew that." A boy poked George's right arm. He and Fred both turned to look at him. "I'm Lee," he announced to the first years. The last first year was a girl with beautiful black hair. "And who would you be?" Fred asked. "You are the last one." She replied, "Angelina. I am hoping to make the Quidditch team. I heard that Charlie Weasley is amazing." Fred grinned at George, then turned to Angelina and replied, "Yes, he's my brother." George rolled his eyes at Fred. "_Our_ brother." Angelina giggled and dug into her salad.

* * *

Fred and George raced up flights of stairs after the rest of the Gryffindors and entered the Common Room. They climbed another set of stairs to get to the dorms, in which they chose beds next to each other. George, not satisfied with this, scooted his closer to Fred's, and Fred catching on, did the same until the two beds were almost touching. This was good enough for the two of them, and they sleep the night away.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Chapter Two: The First Day (Fred)

Fred awoke to a cloudy morning. "How wonderful," he muttered. Looking to his right, he saw that George was out of bed. Fred scrambled into some clothes and rushed down into the common room, where George and Lee were laughing and glancing at the older Gryffindor girls who were gabbing.

"C'mon, George, let's grab something to eat," Fred said to his brother. "Good idea," Lee replied. They wandered down to the Great Hall and sat down next to each other. "It's only thirty minutes until classes start," Percy reminded the first years. The two Weasley twins rolled their eyes. Fred grabbed for a muffin and watched George snatch up the last roll. After he did, more rolls magically appeared. "_Wicked!_" they said in unison.

After a while, Lee stuffed the rest of his bacon into his mouth and said, "Cwath tharth in fi inuth!" Fred, realizing what he said, jumped up and motioned for George to follow him. "We don't even have our books!" George eyed him suspiciously and said, "I thought we weren't going to care about class."

"Now, brother, that all depends on how interesting it is," Fred returned. "Good point," George said. They grabbed their books for Astronomy and Charms, the classes they would take before lunch and headed for the Astronomy tower.

"My name is Professor Sinistra. I will teach you about the wonders of space in your Astronomy classes. Without Astronomy, our society…" the professor rambled. Fred yawned and nudged George, and they played Wizard Fingers until the class was over.

Next was double Charms with the Ravenclaws. A little man stepped from behind his desk and addressed the class. "I am Professor Flitwick. Now, with Charms, we will teach you spells which will be helpful with the little things in life, things that will make those little things easier. Let's cut the chatter and start with a simple spell: Wingardium Leviosa. Who here knows what Wingardium Leviosa does?"

Two Ravenclaws raised their hands, and Tessa Bell looked like she knew it, but was afraid to raise her hand. "Miss Jessica Grey?" called Professor Flitwick. "It is the levitation spell," a girl with silvery blonde hair and light blue eyes that seemed to take everything in answered. "Correct!" squeaked Prof. Flitwick. "Take ten points for Ravenclaw! Now, who here knows the definition of levitation?"

That was easy enough for Fred. To levitate was to float. He decided against raising his hand though, especially since most of the class were raising their hands. In fact, the only other people who weren't were his brother and Lee.

Flitwick scanned the class and chose Angelina. "Levitation is an object being suspended in the air," she replied. "Correct! Take ten points for Gryffindor!" Some of the Ravenclaws looked put off, but Fred took no notice. He was noticing how Angelina's black hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail that rested perfectly on her shoulders. She was pretty good looking. Fred nodded in approval.

After lunch, it was Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, they had sometime, so Fred grabbed George and they roamed around the castle and found two secret passages from the school. However, this made them late for DAtDA class, and as they pushed open the door, a wizard was writing something down, and didn't even notice them. Five minutes later, he finally looked up.

"Oh! Right, class! I am Professor Higglepunk. I will be teaching you how to defend yourself from the Dark Arts properly. Today, we will only read the first chapter, but next class we may do something more _exciting_," he said.

In this fashion, the days wore on, until their first week was over. "Pretty exciting, eh, Fred?" George asked. "But…"

"We could make it better," Fred finished.

"Exactly my idea," George replied.

And so every once in a while, a class (especially a History of Magic class) would be interrupted by something, but it took teachers a while to figure out that it was the wily Weasley twins behind all of this. And so started the pranking career of the legendary Weasley twins.


	3. Chapter 3: Flying Lessons

**Sorry for the delay. Cross country practice started in the mornings, so I couldn't stay up late. Then, almost every afternoon, my mom took us to the pool and wouldn't let me stay behind. In the little free time I had, my mom was constantly making me research things (what kind of make up looks good with your skintone blah blah blah). Don't you understand that a girl just wants to write her fanfics? Without further ado, Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Flying Lessons  
(No one in particular is the main character)

One Tuesday, early in the semester, as the first year Gryffindors were coming in, they saw a new notice on the board. It said:

First Year Flying Lessons

This Thursday, 11:00 a.m.: Slytherin and Hufflepuff

This Friday, 11:00 a.m.: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Taught by Madam Hooch

Brooms will be provided.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Fred and George in unison. Lee high-fived them both. "And with the Claws, too. We'll show them up for sure!" Lee said. Tessa, Alicia, and Angelina all smiled at each other and nodded in agreement. "We girls got this," Angelina said. "You bet we do!" Alicia replied, giggling. Tessa lightly punched Alicia's arm. "Hey, go easy on the Eagles," she scolded jokingly.

Ulysses was sitting back, watching them. "Hmm, the Claws…" he murmured.

* * *

It seemed to the first year Lions like Thursday wouldn't end. Down at the Great Hall for supper, they scowled at the Slytherins, who were boasting about how wonderful they were at flying, and how Madam Hooch had praised them as the best class she had ever had.

A girl with bluish-white hair laughed. "Ha! Gryffindors! What's got your knickers in a twist? The fact that we have sheer talent?"

Ulysses stood up. "I know you! You're that Metamorphagus girl, Danica Longfellow. How'd a Muggleborn like you end up in Slytherin?"

Danica stood up and grabbed the front of his pink t-shirt, her hair turning orange. "Listen you little git! Pureblood on one side, half-blood on the other. Just because my father's father was a Muggle and I inherited the name doesn't mean I'm some filthy Mudblood. I have plenty of Slytherin qualities, and if I hear you question my housing or any of my friend's housings, I will come into your dorm and jinx you so hard…"

"Dan, cool it," said a pale boy with auburn hair, placing a hand on Danica's shoulder. Her hair turned a shade of brown, then back to its original bluish-white. "I'm warning you, you git," she growled. Then, Danica turned around and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"I just saved you guys from a whole cauldron load of pain," the Slytherin boy said. "I'm Busirus Yaxley."

"Hey, wasn't your father on You-Know-Who's side in the last war?" Tessa asked, suspicion in her voice.

Yaxley's eyes narrowed. "Maybe he was," he spat and turned on his heels to march back to his spot at the table.

George cleared his throat and said, "Touchy, those Slytherins."

"And a bit sour, if you ask me," finished Fred.

* * *

The next morning, all the first years in the Ravenclaw dormitory were excited. Only one flying lesson occurred during their entire time at Hogwarts, and they were determined to learn as much as possible from it.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, lots of stumbling feet fell down the stairs from the dorms as first years rushed to get an early start on the day.

Classes couldn't go quickly enough for the Gryffindors, and they left Professor Snape's class a bit too early, and he didn't even have time to say "10 points from Gryffindor."

In the entrance hall, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors met up and stood in front of a woman with hawk-like eyes, who had to have been Madam Hooch. "Follow me in single file lines on each side," she commanded. Eager to fly, they all obeyed, even Fred and George.

They marched onto the grounds, and Madam Hooch barked, "Wait here while I get the brooms."

Talk immediately started, and Fred said to George and Lee, "How much you want to bet that we blow these Claws out of the water?"

A brown haired girl turned around and marched up to the three boys. "Excuse me?! You think that because we are smarter than you are that we can't fly a broom?!"

George looked at Fred and tried to tell him no, but Fred replied, "Of course! Everyone knows that Gryffindors are the best at Quidditch!"

"Alright then," the girl said coolly. "Alright guys, let's show these Gryffindorks how it's done." She walked up to her fellow Ravenclaws and started saying something that was too quiet for the Gryffindors to hear.

Tessa laughed and remarked, "That Athella sure has some sass up her sleeve."

"You know her?" asked Lee as Madam Hooch approached, her arms full with brooms.

"Alright, break it up, get back in line!" she ordered, putting brooms in front of everyone. "Now, I want you to put your hand above your broom and shout, 'Up!'"

"Up!" "Up." "UP!" "Come on, up you go." "UP YOU STUPID BROOM!" shouted students.

When everyone finally had their brooms, Madam Hooch instructed them to mount their brooms and tightly hold on. "Now, on the count of three, I want you to kick off. One, two, three!"

They all soared into the air. Tessa, Alicia, and Angelina all did loop-de-loops in sync, while Fred and George soared back and forth. Lee struggled on his broom, along with Ulysses. Athella, Melpomene Cyprian, Orithyia Rookwood, Issac Campbell, and Androk Zabini zoomed into the air. They weren't the best, but they all did pretty well. Jessica Grey and Louis Edgecombe could barely balance on their brooms.

Then something unimaginable happened. Alicia slipped from her broom, but held on with one hand. Issac smirked and flew in circles around her. About the same time, George's broom started bucking, and he lost control of the broom. Athella laughed and sped off. Then, Tessa spotted Androk pull out his wand and say something. Speeding over there, she tipped Androk and made his broom spin. As she did so, she fell from her broom. Plummeting toward the ground, she screamed. She stopped suddenly in mid-air. Looking up, she saw George holding her hand. He landed and grinned as Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "That's enough!"

After they all landed, some clumsier than others, Athella said with a smile, "Well, looks like we are better than you after all."

Angelina stepped forward, infuriated. "We saw what you did! That was cheating!"

Orithyia retorted, "It was your comeuppance. That's what happens when you mess with the kids with the brains."

Fred looked angry, but in a way, amused. George just smiled and shook his head. "Well," Fred said, "I suppose you do have your point. We are about as good at flying." Athella grinned and shook his hand.

"Those Ravenclaws," Lee said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**How was it? Please review and tell me if there are any holes in my story, any bad representations of characters, anything unrealistic, or if I should change anything about the story. I understand not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, but I would love some criticism so that I may improve this story.**

**And which characters do you like the most and want to see more of? Please tell me, and I will try to make them appear more in Gred and Forge's upcoming adventures!**


End file.
